Tiger By the Tail
by SGS
Summary: I know what your thinking." Tora said. "Your wondering how I know about you. You might as well know the whole forest is talking about the wolf princess who's fallen in love with a human."


Spirits From the Past

By: SGS

Chapter one

San walked through the renewed forest, marveling at its wonders. It had taken may years to rejuvenate the forest back to its full glory. She walked slowly by the two wolves, now fully grown. All the kodama had returned, all the animals, all except the Forest Spirit. San sighed, remembering Ashitaka's words that the Forest Spirit wasn't dead, that he was the forest itself. A tear slid silently down her face as she thought of Ashitaka. He was now living with the humans back at the town. She missed the forest Spirit, and she missed her mother. San sighed, and began to run through the forest.

"Why are you running young one?" a voice rang out behind her. She turned, there stood a tigress. The most noble of the large cats. San said nothing but stood strait in awe of the great beast. "I've heard a great deal about you, child" The cat went on. "Your the one who befriended the human, are you not?" San nodded then shook her head. "Which is it child?" The cat asked calmly.   
  
"I helped a human," San replied. "That dose not mean I befriended him."  
  
"Dose it now..." The tigress smiled. "If you say. But if anything else you need help. You may ride on my back young one, just tell me where you are going." Rather than risk offending the cat San nodded and climbed on. "Where too, Dear?" The cat purred.   
  
"Do you know where the den of the wolves is?" Sun asked. The tigress nodded. "Can you take me there?" She nodded again, and leapt off. "What am I too call you?" San asked after going a short distance.  
  
"Tora." the beast replied simply and headed to the wolf den.

San looked little behind her, but she couldn't see her wolves. _They have probably gone on themselves..._ she thought. _But how did this...Tora...know about me? Am I that popular or am I known for helping a human?_

"Here we are young one." The cat purred. San looked up, she was home but no one else was. "Would you like me to stay with you?" The cat asked. San nodded. The tigress curled up and San lay back agents her. "This human," the cat asked. "What are your feelings for him?" San looked shocked.  
  
"I...I don't know." She said honestly. _How did the cat know about Ashitaka?_  
  
"I know what your thinking." Tora said. "Your wondering how I know about you. You might as well know the whole forest is talking about the wolf princess who's fallen in love with a human." San was shocked. _Fallen in love with a human?_

"I...I have not fallen in love with...with a human." She stammered, blushing scarlet. Tora grinned.

"Then it will not sadden you to hear he has taken ill." The feline purred. San went pale. "Gravely, ill."

_Ashitaka? Ill? _San frowned. "How...how do you know this?" She asked.

"I hear things, child. And if you opened your ears you'd hear them too."

_What is she talking about? _San thought. _The creatures of the forest tell me everything, or at least they used to. But Tora speaks of things I have never heard, is the forest hiding its secrets from me? Do they see me as the foe, now? _ _I must see this for myself. _She stood.

"Can you take me to him?" She asked Tora. The cat grinned.

"Ah. So you do have feeling for him, just as I thought." San blushed. "But yes, I can take you to him. Climb onto my back, young one." San hopped upon the tigress back and Tora set off for new Iron Town.

When they arrived at the gates of the newly rebuilt Iron Town San was amazed to find work had stopped and the place was quite and cold. After the death of the forest spirit the men and the beast of the forest had worked out some of their differences and began a new life of peace. San got off Tora's back and walked up to the gates. Knocking on the gatehouse door a sober looking guard answered from the window.

"I'm sorry, but Lady Eboshi ordered no one is to enter." He did a double take and looked at her again. "Its you wolf princess. In that case you may enter. My Lady expects you." San was baffled, _Eboshi expected her_? _How could this be?_ Suddenly the gates swung open and San walked in, followed by Tora.

"Go to Eboshi's hut. You know how to get there." San nodded, still utterly confused. Iron Town was at a halt, no one was being allowed in, and to top it all off Eboshi was expecting her. What was going on?

She walked side-by-side with Tora through the empty streets of Iron Town. Where was everyone? It became clear where everyone was as she reached Eboshi's hut gathered ten deep around the small building looked to be most of the people of Iron Town. As they saw her draw near they parted to reveal Lady Eboshi and Toki kneeling at Ashitaka's side. His body was clinched in some agony words could never express. His face taunt, drenched in his own sweat and what looked to San like blood.

"Ashitaka!" San cried as she knelt by his side. "What's the matter with him?" Toki shook her head.

"We don't know," She said. "I've never seen a sickness like this before." Suddenly Ashitaka rolled over and moaned.

"San..." He cried weakly. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Ashitaka. I'm here, don't be afraid." She took his hand and held it close.

"I'm...I'm not afraid," He coughed weakly. "San you must go the east, find my village and my people, they will have a cure for my sickness." He went into a series of hacking coughs and San's eyes began to water.

"No! I won't leave you!" She cried.

"San you must. If you do not the sickness will spread, to human and animal alike. Go, show the dagger I gave you to the one called Kaya, she will believe you." His world was engulfed in darkness and tears ran freely from San's eyes.

"I will go." San said softly as she looked upon her love. "For him."

"And I will go with you." Tora purred from the doorway. "For my kin."


End file.
